1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to a film-type organic light emitting diode display having high resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting diode disposed in each pixel on a substrate. The organic light emitting diode includes an emission layer, an anode for injecting holes into the emission layer, and a cathode for injecting electrons into the emission layer. The electrons and the holes are combined in the emission layer to generate excitons, and light is generated by energy generated when the excitons are dropped from an excited state to a ground state.
The organic light emitting diode display includes red pixels, green pixels, and blue pixels to implement a full-color image. The red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel include a red emission layer, a green emission layer, and a blue emission layer, respectively.